Happy New Year
by Magma Red
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, the gang is chillin' at Rupert's house, so the only thing left is to count down that clock!


HAPPY NEW YEAR!

"Who wants more sparkling grape juice?" I ask, holding up the bottle. We're all at Rupert's house, parents and grandparents having headed home after Christmas was over, so there's Rosie, Todd, Pauleen, Rupert, Xavia, Zeke, Mary, Lester, Cole, Lola, Kaze, Holt, Duna, Raptin, King Dynal, Sinauria, Joe, Sarisa and Mr. Regius.

"Ah, that would be nice." Rosie says, holding up her glass, which I refill. We're all in the living room, it being an hour before midnight.

"Hey Red, doesn't your town always hold this huge New Year's Eve Festival?" Todd asks me.

"Yeah dawg!" I tell him, setting the bottle of sparkling grape juice back on a table. "There's this great big parade, a huge fireworks show, and when the clock strikes midnight, confetti, sparklers, and more fireworks go off. There's a lotta pizzazz in it!"

"That sounds amazing, diga!" Pauleen tells me. "Why aren't you guys there then?! It sounds too good to miss, digadig!"

"Ah, we thought it would be nice to have a quieter one this year." Zeke tells her, Mary nodding with agreement.

"With all the stuff that happened last week, it'd be nice to have a quiet New Years." She says.

"Makes sense." Kaze says, leaning against the wall with Lola standing next to him.

"XAVIA!" We hear Joe's voice yell, mad.

"...Or...so we wished." Zeke says sadly as Joe comes running into the room, looking at Xavia who sits on the sofa, her feet propped up on the coffee table and casually playing a video game on her HGS. **(Hand Gaming System. Kinda like those older versions of the Gameboy, ((The ones without the flip-up screen)) mixed with a DSi.) **

"You called cowboy?" Xavia asks, Rupert getting a worried look on his face.

"Where in tarnation did ya stash mah Dino Medals?!" Joe demands.

"What makes you think _I_ did it?" Xavia asks, not looking up from her game. Joe then holds up a blank sheet of paper with a face on it, one of the eyes winking and the tongue sticking out.

"That does seem like your style Xavia." Cole says, looking from the paper to Xavia.

"So?" She asks. "What if someone else did it and framed me?"

"Sarisa..." Joe says, miserably hanging his head from Xavia's dodging the question.

"Did you take Joe's Dino Medals?" Sarisa asks Xavia.

"Yes ma'am!" Xavia tells her, looking up at Sarisa and smiling.

"XAVIA!" Joe yells, mad again. "Why in tarnation did ya do that?!"

"You gave me coal for Christmas, remember?" Xavia asks Joe flatly, making Joe hang his head again.

"Give him back the medals." Sarisa tells Xavia, still smiling.

"Yes ma'am!" Xavia tells her, smiling She pauses her game, then takes off down a hallway to retrieve them.

"Can she not go a day without causing trouble for you?" Raptin asks Joe, who just shakes his head.

"But it is fun to see his reactions!" Mr. Regius points out.

"That is true." Rupert says, smiling.

"Why me?" Joe asks, miserable.

"She said...you make it too much fun." Sinauria tell Joe, who looks at her, then smiles wryly.

"I gotta figure out ta stop makin' 'er enjoy it so much." Joe says, lifting his head up.

"Here you are cowboy!" Xavia says, striding back into the room, tossing a light brown leather pouch through the air, making it land right in Joe's hands.

"What should we do for the remaining fifty-five minutes?" Rupert asks.

Fifty-four minutes later...

All we really did was chat, but now we're all staring at the clock, ready to whoop and holler when it hits the mark.

"5..." I count.

"4..." Other say, counting with me.

"3..." We all say in unison.

"2..."

"1..."

DING!

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**" We all yell, throwing confetti in the air, Kaze pulling Lola into a kiss, Dynal hugging Sinauria, Duna and Raptin smiling, Lester eating _more_ New Year's pie I made, I taking Rosie's hand, twirling her around, then dipping her down into a kiss, Todd and Pauleen hugging then sharing a kiss, Rupert having his arm around Xavia's shoulders and kissing her forehead while she smiles with glee, Joe holding Sarisa in his arms while she holds his head, both of them kissing, and Cole drinks more sparkling grape juice while Mr. Regius stands there, smiling affectionately at Rupert.

It was a good year...

The year I ran away, made friends, helped people, saved the world, and over all...

...The year all sanity was lost in my life.

THE END

* * *

**AN-He's right ya know. XD Anywho, sorry this isn't very long or eventful, but this was really all I had.**

**Red: But still, I got to spend time with friends and my girlfriend! :D**

**Magma: True.**

**But, to you guys...**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **_**:D**


End file.
